Traffik
$500 Access to Larry's special stock. (Conditional) A discount at Larry's shop.|Type = Side Quest|Image = Traffik.jpg}} Larry wants the fledgling to steal a briefcase with unknown contents. The briefcase is in the hands of the Tong and will soon be traded to a local gang in a Downtown parking garage. Acquisition This quest is given to the fledgling by Fat Larry if he is spoken to after any item has been purchased from his shop. Walkthrough Brief # Speak to Fat Larry after buying a weapon from him. # (Optional) or him into giving you a discount (raises Finance +1). # Go to the parking garage down the street and to the left of Venture Tower. # (Optional) Kill your way down to the briefcase. # (Optional) Sneak in and take the briefcase without being seen or killing anyone. # (Optional) Stealth kill everyone and steal the briefcase without being seen. # Take the briefcase to Larry. + $500. Access to Larry's special stock of weapons. Detailed Go talk to Fat Larry after you've bought something from him. He'll ask you to get him a briefcase the Tong are selling to a Downtown gang. He has a client willing to pay a great deal of money for whatever is in the briefcase. As a reward for stealing it he offers access to his special stock of weapons and a cut of the money. If your or skill is at least five you can make him agree to give you a discount (raises the player's Finance skill +1) on future purchases as well. The parking garage where the trade is taking place is down the street from Venture Tower. Stand in front of the door to the tower, face away from it, and turn left. Then turn left again. Once the quest starts the garage door should be open. The garage has four levels. All of them are guarded by gang members. The Downtown gang members wield bats, knives, and revolvers. The Tong have machine guns and knives. The briefcase is all the way at the end of level four. There are three ways to do the quest: Overt massacre, bloodless stealth, and covert massacre. Overt Massacre This is the shortest and easiest way to handle the quest. You'll lose the exp bonus but you get to keep all the gang members' weapons. Run into the garage and kill your way down to the briefcase. When everyone is dead pick up the briefcase . Bloodless Stealth This is the best option if you're not very good at stealth but still want to get the exp bonus. Use the ventilation system to sneak down to level four and take the briefcase. When you get inside the garage sneak past the red van and climb up the ladder into the vents. Drop out of the vent and go to the next ladder. It's across from you next to a white sign. This vent will take you to level two. The first ladder on level two is right after the ramp to the left. Climb up the ladder then drop down from the vent and go straight ahead until you're past the wall. Then turn left to find the second ladder. Drop down again. This time the ladder is right across from the vent you dropped out of. You should be near the entrance to level three now. You'll probably have to kill the guard by the entrance, use Trance, or Obfuscate to move past him unseen. The first ladder for level three is right next to the ramp on the left. The second ladder is across the room to the right.The third ladder is straight across from you. Next time you drop down you'll be by the ramp to level four. Be careful. There is a guard right at the end of the ramp. The first ladder on level four is on the left side of the ramp wall. You'll drop down right on the other side of the guards. Sneak past them and find the second ladder. It's on the other side of the wall you came down next to. Move around the wall and up the ladder. The third ladder is right across from where you dropped down. There are two guards paroling the area so be cautious when crossing the room. When you drop down again you'll be able to see where the trade is taking place. The third ladder is right across from where you drop down. Go up it, drop down, and find the last ladder. The last ladder is right across from where you drop down. Go through the vent and you'll drop down right behind the Tong representatives. The briefcase is on the ground behind them. Sneak up and take it then get as far away from the Tong representatives as you can . As soon as you take it they'll move to make the trade and open fire on each other. You'll probably be seen when they start fighting but as long as you're not seen taking the briefcase you'll get the exp bonus. Unfortunately, you won't be able kill any of the enemies from the upper levels because they all ran away as soon as the fighting started. Covert Massacre Alternatively if you want to kill everyone you can stealth kill them on your way down to level four. This is likely the most difficult way to complete the quest. You'll need to move through each level and kill everyone without ever being seen or you'll lose your exp bonus. Using the vents may help you get past difficult sets of guards. Especially when trying to get past the Tong guard at the end of the ramp to level four. The benefit to this method is that you get all their weapons as well as the exp bonus. Completion Take the briefcase to Larry. He'll give you $500 and roll out his special stock of weapons for you. If you convinced him to give you a discount, you'll get that as well. He'll also refer you to Venus if you haven't accepted the quest from her yet. Items * Baseball Bats (7) * Car Stereo (On level 3 by the level 4 ramp) * Knives (5) * Mac10 (10) * Revolver .38 (18) Notes If you kill everyone and want to put in the time all of the weapons can be picked up and dumped outside the garage to sell later. This has to be done before the quest is completed. If every weapon, including guns, is picked up individually and sold it comes to about $305 with a haggle skill of 2. The drawback is the vast amount of time spent hauling it all to a vendor. Quest Log Navigation es:Tráfiko Category:Side Quests Category:Quests